1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to chargers used to facilitate charging a battery, such as but not limited to chargers of the type found in vehicles to charge a vehicle battery with energy provide from a source outside of the vehicle.
2. Background Art
Hybrid electric vehicles, electric vehicles, and other types of vehicles or devices that otherwise provide some level of vehicle propulsion with an electric motor may include a battery to source the electric energy needed to power the electric motor. In some cases, the battery may be charged with energy provided from a source outside of the vehicle, such as with energy provided through a wall outlet, charging station, electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE), etc. Because the battery requires energy provided from the source outside of the vehicle to be regulated before it can be used to charge the battery, a need exists for a charger system to prepare the source energy for use in charging the battery.